The Arrangement
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Vanellope agrees to Turbo's terms to save the lives of her friends, putting whatever freedom she had at risk. Her punishment for hiding all those years, is quite different than she and her friends had expected. AU Calhoun destroyed the Cybug, and Turbo never turned into a Cybug. Vanillatastic! Aging Vanellope!


**I want to thank all of you, especially if read this whenever you have the time, or whoever decides to read this instead of doing your regular routine!**

**If you have any suggestions that you want me to put in the story, than please share! I love your ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" Vanellope squealed as she drove past the angered Turbo.

_'__All I have to do is cross the finish line!' _She thought, as she turned her head to see if Turbo was quickening up behind her. Thankfully, for her, he hit the end of his car against the wall. Her hair whipped against her face as she faced the front so she could see the finish line.

However, Turbo was beginning to gain speed as he went after her, glitching between his disguise as King Candy, and himself. '_I am not going to let that glitch ruin all of my hard work!' _He thought to himself as he furrowed his eyes at the kart that was becoming larger and larger in his sight.

Vanellope looked into the rear mirror to see a horror-stricken, yet sadistic, Turbo speeding up to her bottom right side. "NO!" She yelled as he hit her kart, making her whirl around towards the cave they were just in.

Turbo stopped his kart, and climbed out of it. He began walking up to the shocked Vanellope, who was staring at the cave with her heart beating out of her chest. He sneered as he held the stick in his hand, readying to go for the kill.

"For fifteen years, I've been having to deal with you. But not anymore, glitch!" He furiously whispered as he grabbed the collar of her jacket, and raised the stick in the air, ready to strike the girl, squirming in his grasp.

The crowd around him was still, and everyone was watching the ordeal, except for Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun, who were sprinting towards Turbo and Vanellope.

Vanellope's eyes shifted from the cave to Turbo's ever-glowing yellow eyes. His grin was as wide as the very possibility of her life ending their and then.

"Say goodbye, glitch!" He said, letting a laugh escape his lips.

"No, Turbo, stop!" He heard the pleading voices of Wreck-it Ralph next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ralph lift his arm, getting ready to hit Turbo whenever was possible.

Turbo glanced away from Vanellope, and towards the grass with a smirk on his face, "Try to kill me, and I'll kill _her." _

Ralph stopped mid-air, and clenched his fist at the man-no-_virus _in front of him. '_What should I do? Turbo's going to kill Vanellope if I don't do anything!' _

He opened his mouth to say something, when Felix stepped in front of him, "Please, Turbo, don't kill her. Anything but kill her." Felix was better at the whole pleading thing than he was. He was better at a lot of things.

Turbo liked Ralph, and Felix begging to him. But he had to focus on Vanellope, and what he was going to do to her. He spent fifteen years trying to hunt her down, and lock her up in the fungeon, but even in the fungeon, she had been able to get out, with her friends' help of course. The punishment had to be worse than killing her. But what could be worse than killing her? He can't lock her in the fungeon. No, no, the punishment had to be different than that. It had to be different from what the others' will get. Yes, her little friends will deserve their time in the fungeon for helping her. But _her _punishment will be better, and harsher. Very harsh.

Vanellope watched as Turbo's attention clouded away from her, and into the green of the grass. It was silent, and her friends fiddled with their fingers as Turbo continued to calculate his new _plans _in his head. Vanellope saw a sneer of victory in his eyes and than went to a sneer of disgust.

"Marry me," he whispered as if something nasty was on his tongue.

Everyone in the small circle gasped, and Ralph shook his head in disgust and Felix's jaw practically reached the floor. "No way!"

Vanellope's eyes widened, and she tried her best to scurry away from his tight grasp. "Wh-what? N-no, you sicko!"

As if he knew she was going to say that, he smirked, and raised his eyes to her friends before going back to her, "Marry me, or your friends die!"

She gulped, and frantically looked at her friends who were shaking their heads at her, telling her, "You don't have to do this!" She looked back at the insane man, who was still holding her by her jacket.

"Fine, I'll do it, just don't kill my friends." Vanellope said, her gaze never leaving his, and her voice was hard.

He made a snickering noise, and turned his head back towards the crowd, as if looking for someone. His gaze hit the two policemen that were standing nearby, watching the whole ordeal. They were shaking in fear.

"Wynnchel, Duncan, grab the prisoners. I'll take care of the glitch." Turbo commanded.

The two policemen hesitated before taking the three friends in handcuffs. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun left the track in silence, making Turbo and Vanellope catch up to them.

Turbo couldn't help but stare at the distraught Vanellope, who's head was hanging low at her decision. His stare was grim, but he felt victorious in the inside. He finally had the glitch in his grasp after all this time, and he was going to succeed without any interference.

Vanellope wanted to know oh-so desperately why he had asked her to marry him. For the past fifteen years, they despised each other, and just then he asked-no-commanded to marry her? He was an adult, and she, a child, it was wrong on so many levels. But she had a bad feeling about all of this...

Ralph slightly turned his head towards Felix and Calhoun, who were staring straight ahead. Their emotions were running wild inside their minds. Ralph couldn't believe Turbo asked Vanellope to marry him, besides, the girl was only a child. How was that going to work?

Felix looked up and realized they were getting closer to the castle. He closed his eyes in sympathy for Vanellope, and all of his friends back in _Fix-it Felix Jr. _The game would get unplugged, and they would have no place to stay. He wanted so badly to take his hat off in respect for his friends and the girl who saved their lives to be married to her enemy, but he was in handcuffs. How is Vanellope going to live?

Calhoun glanced up to the castle, and found they had reached the place she once thought was pretty. But then, the white color of the castle was the opposite of pure and pretty. It was deceiving, just like the man who was ruling it. She felt for the soldiers back in _Hero's Duty, _and all they and done to please her, although she would never openly admit it, she was proud of them. Her thoughts lead her back to the little girl, walking beside Turbo, and she thought of Vanellope as a soldier. She risked her life for theirs, not really her life, but more of her freedom of being whoever she pleases. But now she has to be whoever Turbo wants, just because she wanted to save their lives. She has to spend all of her days as a wife to her enemy. Now that is bravery. But Calhoun couldn't help but wonder, _How long can Vanellope be brave?_

Turbo scurried in front of them to open the doors, but not without Calhoun giving him a mean glance, which he noticed of course.

He didn't return the smirk, although he wanted to. But he had to get back to the little glitch, before she did something she would regret. He returned to her side, and saw her still sulking in her own sorrow. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier, but she hinted at it.

Vanellope saw the policemen lead her friends inside the castle with their handcuffs making a clanking sound against the floor. She felt bad for them, but was glad they were still alive. Half of her couldn't believe she agreed to such an arrangement, but the other half told her to suck it up. She didn't want Turbo to get full victory. She still had a bit of fight in her. But she was afraid her fight would lead her to failure, so she told herself to be obedient.

"Sour Bill!" Turbo yelled into the castle. There was no response.

Ralph did all he could to restrain the laughter inside him. He didn't want Vanellope to live with her sorrow of his death and also carrying the weight of being Turbo's wife on her. But it was funny seeing Turbo call out to his adviser, and not knowing he's far away from the castle.

"Hmpfh," Turbo said, after another four times of calling his personal adviser. He turned to the two police officers, "Find Sour Bill, now! I'll watch the prisoners while you are gone."

The two police officers ran out of the castle as fast as they could to find Turbo's personal assistant, while Turbo was alone with the heroes.

Ralph gulped so hard it hurt. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to place Sour Bill on the lollipop. He certainly didn't want to be alone with Turbo, well, he wasn't technically alone, but it was still uncomfortable.

Turbo couldn't help but gloat, "For fifteen years I've had to search high and low for you, glitch. But now, you won't ruin things, unless you want your friends to die." He grinned, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

His grin was so horrifying, yet Vanellope stood her ground. "What is said is true. I'm not going back on it."

Turbo's grin didn't falter one bit. He knew if she had said no, than he would've got what he wanted. And if she said yes, he would have still gotten what he wanted. So he won both ways. But since she said yes, his plans were working. And she will be in his grasp forever.

After another thirty minutes of uncomfortableness from the heroes, the two policemen came rushing in with Sour Bill by their side. They stopped at Turbo, and Sour Bill looked at the man with such shock and fear. The heroes thought he was going to faint.

"K-King Candy?"

"It's King Turbo, now."

"Wh-what happened?" Sour Bill asked, as Turbo concentrated on his glitch to fixate on Turbo.

"Some things are made to be explained later, but now, a wedding is to be commenced."

Vanellope felt her heart drop as soon as Turbo announced that. She had hoped the wedding wouldn't be so early, but there was nothing she can do about it. She was just going to have to live with it. She didn't care if she was going to have to wear a dress or not, that was the last thing on her mind. She just didn't want to marry that horrible man. But she had to remember her friends. She had to do it for them. It was all for them.

* * *

"...You may kiss the bride," Sour Bill announced in his usual monotone voice.

The crowd of, well, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun cringed at those words, and at everything else. The wedding wasn't nice, it wasn't heartfelt, but it was _something _for sure. It was sickening for everyone. Ralph wanted to puke, Felix wanted to faint, and Calhoun just wanted to end Turbo's life. But if they knew what Turbo had planned to do, they would kill him.

Vanellope wrinkled her nose in disgust at the man, and Turbo found it funny, yet annoying. He found it funny because she had no idea what his plans were, and yet, he found it annoying because she was going to have to live with him for the rest of her life, whether she liked it or not.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Turbo gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She wanted to run away, and wipe her mouth on a piece of cloth, but she had to keep her posture.

There was no clapping, or anything of the sort. But they didn't mind, especially Vanellope. The ceremony was over, and she was ever-so glad. But Turbo ordered her friends into the fungeon, and she whispered to each and every one of them that she was sorry, but in a way, she wasn't. She wanted to keep her friends safe. And she did.

"There's something I have to do before I go to bed, and it's going to take a while." Turbo said to both Sour Bill, and Vanellope. Vanellope was glad, and for her luck, he was going to spend a long time wherever he was. "Sour Bill, come with me." With that, he went off, and walked behind the curtain.

But it also meant bad luck for her too. She just didn't realize it at the time.

She went up to the room, and climbed into the bed, alone. She remembered before the race when she was unhappy about being alone in the unfinished level, or the volcano. But right then, she had never been happier.

But as she snuggled into the sheets, she could've sworn, she felt her code feeling stranger than ever before.

* * *

**I know I may have rushed through this chapter, but I did it for a reason, and for that reason, you'll see in the next chapter! Until then, later my lovelies!**

**~Queen Moriarty**


End file.
